What could go Wrong?
by NewStar16
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are in for one hell of a day. Please review


Warning there is some language

Hikaru moaned into the pillow god my stomach hurts. "Hikaru are you OK Kaoru asked with concern lacing his hushed voice." "Yeah I'm fine just a cramp it will pass sorry I woke you up". "It's fine as long as you're OK that's all I care about. well if that's it than, Kaoru reached under Hikaru`s shirt and rubbed his stomach in small circles to sooth him. Hikaru felt the pain fade and he slipped back to sleep.

Kaoru reached out to wake his sleeping brother to let him know it was time to get up. But when he reached out there was no brother. Kaoru shot up and panic set in." Hikaru where are you Hikaru." Kaoru keep calling out for his brother." dude cam down I'm almost done." Hikaru walked out of their shared bathroom fully clothed and ready to go to school.

"Wow your already that a shock did you eat too?" Hikaru replied with "no I haven't and I am not really all that hungry sorry." Kaoru looked his brother over "hmm you ok? You look a little pale today." Kaoru stepped closer to his brother and pressed his forehead to Hikaru`s. He pulled back quickly. "Man your burning up dose anything hurt? Tell me what's wrong."

"Kaoru I told you I am fine my shower was just really hot that's all, now get ready or we will be late." Kaoru finished getting ready and off to school they went.

Kaoru keep a close eye on his brother he didn't miss the lack of food he eat during lunch and his multiple bathroom trips. Not to mention his face was a lot paler today.

"Hey you still want to go to the club today?" Kaoru questioned his brother. He also made a mental note that Hikaru held an arm across his stomach.

Hikaru pov

Damn it this sucks the alarm won't go off for a least 2 more hours. Man the pain is back. Guess I will get ready than. Hikaru took a shower he felt a little bit better. All was going well until he tried to eat some than seconds later he threw it up. He keeps throwing up for the best of 20 minutes. This is not good he mumbled to himself. Hikaru brushed his teeth. While washing his moth out he heard his panicked brother calling out to him from their bedroom. Hikaru walked out to reassure his brother that he wasn't far.

Damn he knows I have a fever great he will he watching me like a hawk.

I left multiple times during the day to throw this is not good I feeling like shit.

"So do you feel ok to go to the club?" Kaoru asked. Poker face Hikaru told himself poker face. Hikaru turned to look at his brother. "Ya I told you I'm fine let's go. Or Kyoua will be mad if were late and so will milord." With that the brothers walked to the music room which was now the host clubs.

Normal pov

Nothing special for today just regular. Hunny and Mori were helping to set up. Haruhi walked up to Hikaru "are you OK sempi you look a little pale today and you keep leaving during class?" Hikaru put on a poker face even though the pain in his side flared up god it hurts a lot wish it would stop. He thought to himself. "No I'm fine class was just so boring" he said smiling. Haruhi was happy with the answer wand went off to help the in the evening "Kaoru please don't leave me please" tires filled Hikaru eyes. All the girls went crazy and the pain in Hikaru side grew the tires were no joke it was the real thing. The evening was going so well thought Kyoua as he typed away on his laptop. Until he heard Hikaru moan, great now they are taking it too far. Kyoua couldn't have been more wrong. There sat most of the host members and a panicked Kaoru who was trying to talk to his brother. Kyoua got up and walked to there table. "If all of you girls would please step aside and give him some room that would be great." Most of the girls back off not sure as to what to think of the scene was it part of the act or was Hikaru really hurting. The girls keep on mumbling to each other. "Please Kaoru make it stop it hurts so much make it stop." Hikaru wined to his brother. "Shh shh it's OK I will make it better shh." Kaoru cooed to his pained brother. "What's wrong with him Kyoua I mean you're the son of a man who knows all that medical shit. So tell me what the hell is wrong with him." Kaoru was shouting. "Kaoru calm down i'm sure Hikaru is fine. "Haruhi tried to comfort the teen. "Want some cake?" Hunny asked out of pure innonce. "No thanks Hunny." Kaoru looked back to his brother."Let's move him to the couch." Kyoua said taking charge "what do you think is wrong with him Kyoua?" Takami asked with great concern."Hikaru can you stand?" Kyoua asked. "Uh I I don't know it hurts so much." "I know try to calm down ok it will be ok i'm here and not going anywhere." "Mori can you carry Hikaru to the couch please." "It hurts make it stop it hurts." Hikaru buried his head into Mori's chest well he was carried bridal style to the couch."Do you know what's wrong with him Kyoua sempi?" Haruhi asked "I might or at least I have an idea. But I can't be sure unless I test my theory.""So tell me Kaoru what have you noticed about Hikaru that might seem off to you." Kaoru squeezed Hikaru's hand when Mori laid him on the couch. Hikaru had curled up into a ball moaning about how much it hurt. "Well he had a stomach ache last night but it went away. He also had a fever this morning and left class many times to got to the bathroom.""Shouldn't we call an ambulance or something?" Takami asked and all the girls nodded in agreement. "Not yet I have to be sure" answered Kyoua. Hikaru moaned again "god it hurts make it stop please." it was plain to see that Hikaru was sweating now sure sign of a fever."Hikaru can you hear Me.?" "Yeah I hear you Kyoua." "Ok good now listen I am going to lift up your shirt ok." All the girls blushed as they watched Kyoua pull Hikaru's shirt up. Kaoru squeezed his hand to let him know it was ok, and that he was there for him."Tell me when it hurts." Kyoua placed his fingers on Hikaru's stomach the fear of Kyoua hitting the pained spot increased. That and all the girls watching him made him nervous. He started to breath hard. "Clam down Hikaru its ok just breathe normal Kay calm down. "All the girl's squealed seeing Hikaru flat stomach and Kyoua touching him. "Get them out of here." Kyoua shouted and Takashi, Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny lead the girls out. "Is that better?" "Calm down it's just me and Kaoru now ok." Kyoua whispered to Hikaru. Hikaru nodded and slowed his breathing. "I'm going to continue now." the older twin gave another groaned when Kyoua fingers touched his pants line on his right side. Ow this really hurts. Almost as if Kaoru could read his brothers mind. "Hikaru if it hurts you have to let Kyoua know, no ones in the room if you have to scream than do it. I know you're in pain so let us help you." That's all Hikaru needed to hear. "Ahhhh stop ahh!" Hikaru squeezed his brothers' hand so hard that Kaoru yelped. "Hmm" and with that Kyoua pulled Hikaru's pants down to the middle of his hips. Hikaru swallowed he when Kyoua wasn't done with him just yet. He knew that wasn't the spot that hurt the most but it was close to others stayed outside to entertain the girls."Kyoua what are you doing now? You know what's hurting him so what is it?" Kaoru questioned. "I'm just making sure." "No please it hurts don't touch me please Kyoua stop." Water leaked out of Hikaru's pressed hard on Hikaru's lower right side "Ahhhh!" Hikaru's other arm shot out toward kyoua giving the older boy a death grip on his arm. "Stop" was all he could say because at that moment Kyoua removed his fingers. Lights flashed in front of Hikaru "Ahhhh!" He screamed and his back arched off the looked horrified at Hikaru. "Wait Kyoua what's wrong with him?""Hikaru Hikaru!" Hikaru's vision began to spin he could he Kyoua shouting out orders to the club sounds of an ambulance could be heard throughout the school. Kaoru held onto Hikaru, talking to him trying to keep himself calm. The medics took over and placed Hikaru on a were happening way to fast. "I am riding with Hikaru." the rest of the club members rode with Kyoua to the hospital. "What's wrong with Hikaru?" Hunny asked sweetly. It was the question on everyone's mind. "Hikaru has appendicitis. It happens when the appendix becomes inflamed, and if not treated soon it could burst causing puss to infect the body and kill."Hunny started to cry fearful for his friend's life. "Hunny don't cry I'm sure Hikaru will be fine." Haruhi comforted the scared bunny loving teen. Takami remained 's pov I'm scared and in pain I want to curl up into a ball and die. We just got to the hospital and Kaoru isn't with me. I'm so scared. Someone anyone help povHikaru lay naked on an operating table wide eyed and scared. The doctor came in wearing white scrubs followed by half a dozen nurses. He looked past Hikaru and said "Are we ready to begin?" "Yes doctor." Was the replie. "Hi there son, it will be ok. I need you to take a deep breath Kay." A male nurse was sitting behind Hikaru. He placed the mask over Hikaru's nose and mouth Hikaru took a few deep breathes and fell into a blissful the waiting room Kaoru paced around unable to focus on the papers he needed to fill out. "Kaoru pacing about wont do you or Hikaru much good. Don't worry he will be fine, he's in good hands." Kyoua said as he did his best to fill out the papers of Kaoru. "Sorry you're right." With that Kaoru sat down and helped Kyoua fill out the paper work."Man, I got a bad feeling he's been in there for way to long." Kaoru groaned. "Relax Kaoru he should be out soon." Kyoua looked up surprised to hear Takami talk for the first time the whole started. "Yeah you're right." Kaoru slumped in his chair. Someone came running out of the ER. "Hey I am looking for a boy named Kaoru!" The man shouted to the people in the waiting room. Kaoru jumped up "I'm Kaoru." "Thank god ok I need you to come with me." Kaoru was pushed into the ER room and put into scrubs.

Hikaru's pov

"Kaoru?" I can hear people talking but where the hell am I? "Shit! He's awake doctor." "Get him back under." "Kaoru where's Kaoru?" "Kid relax sleep it's almost over." Hikaru moved his head so the doctor couldn't put the mask on him. "No I'm not going back to sleep unless I see Kaoru!" Hikaru shot back. "Listen kid your appendix could burst any minute and it almost out and the more you talk and move the faster your blood will flow. And the faster you lose blood." The doctor said sternly.

Normal pov

"Hikaru its ok I'm here now." Hikaru looks up to see Kaoru who face is lined with tires. He is dressed like the rest of the medical staff. " It's ok brother I'm here now relax." Kaoru held his brothers hand. Hikaru was still scared and didn't want the mask back on. "Can I do it? He wont fight me" Kaoru asked "Uh yeah it's all set just put it over his mouth and nose." Hikaru stared at his brother and the male nurse what could they be whispering about? He wondered to himself. Kaoru sat in the chair that the nurse had been sitting in. Kaoru picked up the mask. "Kaoru what are you doing?" " Shh it will be ok don't worry I'll be here when you wake up." Kaoru smiled to his brother and placed the mask over his face and ran his finger through his twins hair. Hikaru soon fell back to sleep. "Night Hikaru." Later the following day"Kaoru?" Hikaru slowly opened his eyes to be blinded by a bright light. Kaoru was sleeping in the bed next to Kaoru. That night Kaoru had push another bed up against Hikaru's. "Hmm you're awake horary I am so glad to see you again." "Water please." Hikaru's voice was scratchy and felt like sand paper. "Sure whatever you need." Kaoru jumped out of the bed to some water. "Do you care if we have some guests?" Hikaru swallowed the water before answering. "Guess not." "OK good they were all worried about you." "Hey guys he's awake now and wants to see you" Kaoru shouted out into the hall way. "Thank god Hikaru you are safe." Takami yelled out dramatically. The gang stayed for a while just talking. than visiting hours were over and everyone went back to normal and Hikaru now had a small scar on his stomach which he clamed made him more manly.


End file.
